


Mending Fate

by brook_UwU_mayra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brook_UwU_mayra/pseuds/brook_UwU_mayra
Summary: Acxa's life kinda sucked. She was orphaned at a young age, and her only adoption didn't work out. Acxa thought fate hated her.Then, she met this girl; A very beautiful girl.Could this girl be the answer to mending Acxa's fate?
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue - Fate Hates Acxa

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic  
> ~~~  
> Got this idea from @arvy_jay on Instagram (you should follow them)  
> ~~~  
> Main idea is Acxa's and Veronica's relationship. Other characters and ships will be pretty minor

Acxa was currently sitting alone in her room. It was small and dirty, with barely any space because of how many beds were in there. Acxa was living in an orphanage. The 9 year old girl sat in tears. Thoughts of her life before now flew through her head. Her mini pity party was cut short though. A yell sounded from down the hall, causing her to look up scared. Her long brown hair swayed with her movement.

“ACXA!” The voice screamed. Acxa flinched. “Get over here!”

Acxa hurriedly wiped her tears from her pale skin, and hopped off of the bed. She ran out to the foyer where the caretaker was waiting impatiently. Beside her were two adults. The woman had long auburn hair that framed her face in ringlets. She had wide and unnaturally happy hazel eyes. The man had cropped blond hair. His eyes were a forest-like green colour. He was a little less cheery than the woman

“Yes, ma’am?” Acxa questioned, trying to keep her voice steady.

The caretaker, Miss James, looked at her with a slight glare. Miss James’s expression and posture suddenly changed from harsh and rude, to a kind and loving one. It was fake. Her eyes still held a certain sharpness about them though.

“This lovely couple is going to adopt you. Their names are Jane,” She pointed to the woman, “and Lucas. Go pack your things, sweetie.”

Acxa nodded, quickly walking away. When she got to the room she had been residing in, she was shocked to tears. Acxa had very few things when she arrived at the home. It was all the result of a large forest fire. She had a few outfits, and a stuffed lion. It was purple and blue, and looked like many galaxies had joined together to make it. It was now torn in two, with a note set beside it. ‘Have fun in your new home’ it read. Acxa tried to stop the tears streaming down her face, but to no avail. She rushed and shoved everything in her bag, and put it on her back. She went back out to the foyer. Her tears had now subdued to soft sniffles, and red rimmed eyes. Lucas was filling in the papers, while Jane talked animatedly to Miss Jones.

Lucas was soon done with the papers. He turned to Acxa and crouched down to her height, still keeping his distance.

“Hi, kiddo,” He said gently while holding out a hand towards her. “I’m Lucas.” 

“I’m Acxa.” She looked at him warily. Finally, she took a step forward and grabbed his hand. It was quite large compared to hers. She could feel the calluses on his hand. They gave her a sense of familiarity. 

“Acxa,” He tried out, “That’s a pretty name. Can I pick you up, Acxa?”

The small girl nodded slightly. He lifted her up, and set her on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shoulder. She felt safe and calm with this man. Soon enough, Miss Jones and Jane finished talking. 

“Are we done here?” Lukas questioned.

“Yes, you’re free to leave,” The caretaker said.

Lukas nodded gratefully, and walked out the door, still holding Acxa. Jane led them to the car, and handed Lucas the keys. He set the small child down, and unlocked the car doors. He helped Acxa into her seat. She looked at him, hoping he would come sit with her.

“Jane is going to sit back here with you,” He said instead.

Acxa sighed, and nodded. Jane soon hopped into the car and took her respectful spot next to the girl. She was very outgoing. She talked the entire way back to their house, about everything and nothing at the same time. About halfway through she started asking Acxa questions. They started off simple, like what her favorite color was. Then they started getting personal.

“So, what happened to your parents? Did they abandon you, or just like, kick the bucket?”

Acxa inhaled sharply. She looked down at her lap and felt the tears come to her eyes.

“Kid? You gonna answer my question, or like?” Jane inspected her.

Acxa’s mind played flashes and images of that night.

\--The smoke was engulfing the sky rather quickly. It had been for days. Acxa and her parents stood outside, watching. They stared at the flames, which had been getting closer everyday. 

“We’ll need to evacuate. Let’s pack up tonight, and then we can leave tomorrow.” Her mother said.

Acxa, being only 5 years old, did not know what evacuating meant, but she knew it couldn’t be very good. After a couple more minutes, they returned inside and ate soup that had been cooking in the crockpot. After they finished their meal, the two ladies of the house went into Acxa’s room. Her mom grabbed her backpack, and set a couple of outfits in it. Just enough for a few days away. The backpack was left by the door, and her mother left. Acxa grabbed her lion, Stella, and fell asleep. That night would not go as planned. 

Late in the might, the wind picked up quite rapidly. The smoke alarms went off, waking the residents of the house up. Acxa knew that meant she was supposed to run. She grabbed her bag, and Stella. She ran out of her room to find her parents. The whole house was filled with smoke, and she couldn’t stop coughing. She had to make a decision. Either she could stay in here and wait for her parents, or she could leave. She decided to wait for her parents for a bit longer. When they showed no sign of arriving, she ran outside. That turned out to be a mistake, because the smoke was even heavier out there. She coughed and choked while she ran. She could hear sirens in the distance, getting closer. She ran until she was far away from the fire, and all the eye could see was smoke, and the burning house. She turned back towards her home, and watched as it collapsed in on itself. She sobbed, and continued coughing. She gagged and hurled. The sirens and lights were now visibly parked, and there were medics rushing around. Acxa saw a pair of boots, and a shocked face. Then her world went black. --

Acxa was hyperventilating and panicking. She knew she was. After she had passed out on the dreadful night, she had woken up in a hospital. She had been in a coma for three weeks. Her parents had died when the house collapsed, because they were looking for her. She had killed her parents. No matter how many times they assured her she didn’t, she knew it was true. 

Her vision was getting blurry, and she couldn’t think straight. For Acxa, panic attacks weren’t terribly common, but they still happened. She tried to calm her erratic breathing, but none of her methods were working. That question had resurfaced many memories along with the fires. Years of torment. Some of it, her own inner turmoil. The rest, people who also blamed Acxa for her parents passing. Acxa, felt the car speed up a bit, but that did nothing to help her current predicament. The car had just come to rest in a driveway when she passed out.

When Acxa groggily opened her eyes, she was laying in a warm bed. She felt her hand in someone else’s. She looked to the side, and saw Lukas asleep in a chair next to her. She slipped her hand gently out of his, and sat up. Her head spun for a moment. When it stopped, she slowly looked around the room. It was sort of bland. The walls were white with blue trim, and other than a dresser and a bed it was empty. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lukas move. He slowly sat up straight, and looked over to her. 

“Oh! You’re awake,” He said. Slight shock was present on his face. “Would you like to get breakfast?”

He didn’t ask what happened, or seem to feel sad or pity the young girl. Acxa like that.

Acxa was enrolled in school. She had formed a special bond with Lucas, and he was her dad. She was doing quite well in life, and was finally happy. Then, of course, because fate hates Acxa, The Day happened. A few months earlier, Jane had been diagnosed with a mental illness. She was very paranoid, and slowly, her sanity completely drifted away. Acxa had just finished school, when she heard the sirens. She ignored them, seeing as they weren’t too uncommon. She got onto the bus, and made it to the street her house was on. Many police cars surrounded her house. She walked over to the police tape, and there sat Jane. She was covered in blood and had handcuffs on her wrists. Lukas’s corpse laid on the ground a few feet away from Jane. 

Acxa gasped and covered her mouth. One of the cops walked over to her. He tried asking her questions, but she was too shocked to answer. He pulled her over to one of the squad cars, and sat her in the backseat. She finally recovered enough to answer. He told her she had to return to the orphanage. She nodded numbly, and he drove away from the scene. Apparently they had already packed a bag for her. The cop walked her inside, and she sat down on a chair by the door. The policeman talked to the new caretaker of the orphanage. 

'I’m 13', Acxa thought. 'I’m never getting adopted now. I’m too old for anyone to want'.

Fate hated Acxa.


	2. Chapter 1 - Falling Hard

Axca's day was not going great. She had always hated May 23. That was the day her life was turned upside-down because of her parents death. So, naturally, that’s the date when she started her new job.

Acxa woke up in a bad mood. She felt depressed. Even after 14 years, she still blamed herself for her parents passing. She knew that she had to be pleasant for her first first day of work though, so she tried thinking of happier times. It didn’t work. Instead, she put on her usual facade of a happy girl, with a happy life. She looked around her small apartment. It was quite plain. The walls were an ugly yellow-green colour, and her floors were a dingy brown wood. All the furniture was old and worn.She didn’t have a T.V., so she had to resort to other means of entertainment. She took photos on her camera and wrote a lot, so that's why she applied for a job at her local newspaper.

Acxa climbed out of bed and threw on her cleanest pair of clothes. They were a pair of black skinny jeans, and a snug light blue crop-top. She tied a grey flannel around the bare spot on her waist. She grabbed her camera. It was a typical Sony camera, but it was still good quality. It was found in the ruins of her first home, and had been her mother’s.

She put on her blue Converse, and walked out the door. She didn’t have a car yet, but luckily the printing press was within walking distance. As she walked, she saw many families with small kids. They all seemed to be heading to the fair, which had opened the night before. That took her back to the memories of going with her parents. She remembered her mother playing the games, and winning her small prizes and trinkets. She also remembered going on the rides with her father.

The thoughts dragged her farther and farther into her mind. She was gasping for air now. She could feel herself moving but she didn’t know where. In a single moment, she was able to spot a bench. She ran to it, ignoring the odd looks she received. She bowed her head and clutched her thighs tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. All she could think about was her parents. 

‘A murderer,’ She thought. ‘I’m a murderer.’

She tried to pause, and get her mind in order. She was getting closer to passing out. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks now. She heard steps coming near. They seemed to be running. Acxa then was pulled out of her violent mind by a calm voice. It was soft and gentle, like a sea breeze. Acxa couldn’t make out the words, but she knew they were asking her something. 

“Breathe,” Acxa heard. 

She felt her hand being moved to a different surface. It was silky, and she felt a faint pulse beneath her fingertips. She tried to match her breath to the steady rhythm. Her erratic wheezing was now reduced to slow and sharp inhales. 

She opened her eyes, and looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The light shined on them, and they shifted shades. They reminded her of the ocean. The colours swirled together in the most perfect ways. Those eyes were set on an even more beautiful face. It had a sunkissed tan, that worked beautifully with the girl’s eyes. She had round lips that looked wonderfully soft, and were a marvelous pale pink. Her face was quite long, and looked great with her features. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in a look of worry. She had chin length dark brown hair that framed her face in waves. The girl looked like she was Acxa’s age.

“Are you alright, miss?” The unknown girl questioned.

Acxa nodded her head a bit, and her hair fell in her face. It was now blue-grey in colour, and cut a little bit past her chin. The girl didn’t look convinced, but also didn’t push the subject.

“I’m Veronica,” She stated. “Where are you headed?”

“I’m Acxa, and I was just on my way to work,” She told Veronica.

"Maybe you should take the day off," Veronica told her gently.

"Why?" Acxa inquired.

"That was a pretty nasty panic attack you just had. I would know, my younger brother used to get them all of the time," the other girl said. Veronica looked worried for Acxa.

Acxa looked at Veronica cautiously. Skipping work today was a better option. Usually she didn't take advice from strangers, but Veronica was different. Veronica felt safe and comforting, just like Lucas had. She finally nodded and called her work. Veronica stayed by her side while she talked on the phone. When acxa finished her call, she turned to Veronica.

"Would you like to go to the cafe with me, and calm down a bit more before you return home?" Veronica suggested.

Acxa had learned to be a little more careful about who she got attached to after her parents died, and Lucas was killed. She didn't want something to suddenly happen to Veronica. Acxa could feel herself starting to panic again, so she quickly replied to the other young woman. 

"No, I really must get going," She said, rushed. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Veronica called. "Please take this. Don't hesitate to call me."

Veronica handed Acxa a small slip of paper with her name and number. Then she turned away, walking into a nearby building. Acxa followed her example and started her trek back home. The rest of the day, all she could think about was the kind, tall girl.  
Acxa went to work the next day, with no problems. Her mood was a little higher, and she enjoyed the day. For work, she had taken pictures around the office to promote the press. She had taken about 50 pictures. After that, she went through and picked out the best ones. That left her with 15. She finished what she needed to at 4 P.M. She decided to go to the nearest coffee shop. When she walked inside, she was met with a comforting warmth. It was sweater weather, but Acxa never wore jackets. The smells were delightful. There was chocolate, and coffee, and tea, among many other sweet scents. It was quite full of students who had just finished school. Acxa set her stuff down at an empty table to save it, then walked to the line in front of the counter.

She got to the front of her line and ordered. Just as she went to sit at her booth, she saw a flash of short brown hair and tan skin helping in the other line. She quickly turned the opposite direction. In the short amount of time that they had spoken, Acxa already trusted the tall girl. She was horrible at social interaction though. As much as Acxa wanted to greet Veronica, she knew she couldn’t without being her normal awkward self. She looked back up and saw Veronica staring in her direction. She ducked her head and stared down at her drink. She didn’t want to risk having to talk to Veronica, and left soon after.

Acxa returned to the small cafe everyday after work, but never talked to Veronica. This continued for two weeks. One day though, that changed. Acxa went to go sit at her usual table, only to see someone else sitting there. Of course, it was Veronica. Acxa went to turn and find a new table, but the damage had already been done. Veronica had already seen her.

“Oh! Hey Acxa! Come sit with me,” She called.

Acxa felt her face get hot as she walked over to the table. She sat down on the opposite side of the table. She looked down slightly.

“How have you been doing?” Veronica asked, a smile present on her face.

“I’ve been doing quite well actually. What about you?” Acxa replied.

“I’ve also been doing good! I work here at the cafe and it’s been terribly busy,” Veronica remarked. She sounded tired.

“I’ve noticed,” Acxa said.

Veronica looked at her confused. After a moment, Acxa realised what she had said. Her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

“That sounded really creepy! I’m not a stalker, I promise,” Acxa was extremely embarrassed now.

“It’s alright,” Veronica laughed.  
Veronica’s laugh was perfect. It fit her personality very well. It was bubbly, and real. Acxa would even call it angelic. Veronica’s laugh was contagious, and soon enough Acxa was giggling too. Acxa thought her laugh was ugly, but apparently Veronica thought otherwise. 

“You’re cute,” Veronica blurted out. 

She seemed to notice what she said, and looked down hastily. A fiery blush was evident on both girls' faces. They were saved from the awkward atmosphere when Veronica’s phone dinged. She checked her messages, and her face turned slightly downcast.

“I have to go, but I hope we can do this again sometime,” She said while standing up.

“I do too,” Acxa said, and meant it.

Acxa watched as Veronica walked out. Acxa was falling, and she was falling hard.


	3. Chapter 2 - Cute girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of blushing and flustered veronica and acxa  
> ft. sir lancey lance, kickass space princess, and good ol' lotion

Acxa had always known she was gay. When she was younger, she had never liked boys the way she liked girls. So when she learned that she was falling for Veronica, she was surprised, just not because of her gender.

‘Why did that girl have to be so dang cute?’ Acxa thought as she laid in her bed later that night.

Acxa thought about what Veronica had said. Although it could've been completely platonic, friends usually didn't call each other cute. What surprised her even more, was how much Veronica was blushing when she said it. Friends usually didn't blush around each other either.

Acxa was getting bored, so she got up and started on some homework. She was majoring in art at her local college. Along with her writing and photography, she was a great artist too. Her assignment was to draw the prettiest thing, or person, that she saw this week. Acxa thought about everywhere she had been, and everything she had done in the past few days.She thought about the park she had passed on her way to work. A lot of thoughts and beautiful things went through her mind, but one in particular stood out. Acxa started to sketch. By the time the sun had gone down, her pencil had no eraser and was about two inches shorter. Her drawing wasn’t finished, but it was a start.

Acxa walked into class the next day with a smile on her face. She had gone to bed a little earlier than usual, and was still in a good mood from drawing last night. Acxa had arrived at class quite early today, so she could work more on her project. She looked around her classroom seeing only a few other people in there. Two stood out though. She could only see the backs of their heads, but one seemed to be a girl, and the other a boy. The girl, Acxa immediately recognised as Veronica. She hadn’t even realised they were in the same class. The boy had short brown hair that just reached the nape of his neck. He had tan skin identical to Veronica’s, and Acxa could see light freckles dotting his arms. He was wearing an army green jacket, with a white hood and a yellow stripe on the sleeves. He was a little bit shorter than Veronica. The boy turned his head, and Acxa caught a glimpse of his face. He looked younger than Veronica too.Acxa didn’t even realise her feet were moving, until she was suddenly right behind them.

“Hey,” She said awkwardly, her face flushing embarrassed.

Veronica and the boy turned around and looked at her. The boy looked between her and Veronica. Acxa could see the gears turning in his head. An evil smirk grew on his face as he focused on Acxa once more.

“I’m Lance, Veronica’s younger brother. You must be Acxa. I’ve heard a lot about you from Veronica,” He said. The smirk on his face only enlarged when he saw both Acxa’s and Veronica’s red faces. Acxa was shocked to hear that. She decided that Lance wasn’t the only one allowed to tease.

“Oh, so she’s been talking about me?” Acxa questioned. Her smirk rivaled Lance’s in evilness. “I must have been quite memorable if someone so wonderful thought about me.”

Veronica covered her face with her hands. Her entire face and ears were a red that compared to lava. Lance gave her an approving nod. He suddenly looked around Acxa and pointed to something behind her. 

“Someone is coming. You know them?” He asked.

Acxa turned around and saw two heads of white hair, one curly, and the other up in a messy bun. While Acxa had been attending school, she had made a few friends. Walking over to them, was Allura and Lotor. Although the siblings were very popular, they were still very kind. Allura walked up to Acxa and hugged her.

“We haven’t had a chance to hang out in quite a while, have we? We need to do it sometime soon.” It was true, they hadn’t hung out since before school started three weeks ago. Acxa hugged her back, and hummed in acknowledgement.

Lotor walked up behind her, and looked at Lance, then he looked at Veronica. He started back at Acxa and noted her still slightly red face. A small chuckle bubbled from his throat as he peered at Veronica once more. Acxa also looked at Veronica. The other girl was staring at Allura, who was still clinging onto Acxa. There were a lot of emotions apparent on her face, most of them indistinguishable. The most obvious ones looked a little hurt, sad, surprised, and...jealous?

‘Is Veronica jealous of me because of Allura?’ Acxa thought, slightly confused. Allura was very pretty, and many people, both boys and girls pined after her.

One of the seats beside Veronica was still free, so Acxa sat down.

“Are you alright?” She questioned, hoping to find out what was going on inside her friends head.

“Are you and that girl together?” Veronica suddenly asked.

“Me and Allura?” Acxa repeated. Veronica nodded her head. Acxa giggled, “No, we’re not. She’s just my best friend. She’s single if that’s why you’re asking. Veronica looked taken aback by this.

“No, no, no,” She assured. “That’s not why I was asking.” Veronica chuckled awkwardly.

Acxa looked at her suspiciously, then she just shrugged her shoulders. She pulled her sketchbook, then flipped to her project. Veronica looked over her shoulder and gasped.

“Is that the cafe?” She stared at the drawing. Acxa nodded.

On the page was indeed that cafe. It showed assorted people filing the tables. Some of them looked like they were mid-laugh. Others looked like they were telling a story. One person stood out amongst the others though. One of the cashiers looked like they were peering out at the customers, a fond smile set on their face. That cashier was Veronica. Acxa had caught her watching the guests one afternoon, and thought it was beautiful. Her face was captured perfectly on the paper, and looked amazing. The shading was incredible, and the vibe of the small coffee shop was perfectly sketched out. 

“I drew the most beautiful thing I saw this week,” Acxa said simply. A small blush formed on her cheeks.

Lance also peered at the paper. He had a small smile on his face. It was real, and precious. It reminded Acxa of Veronica’s ever present content expression. Acxa caught herself staring at the tan girl, and looked down. She was glad she had met Veronica, even if they would only ever amount to being friends. Veronica didn’t seem all too interested in Acxa. At least, that’s what she thought. Acxa didn’t seem to notice Veronica starting at her, seeming to soak in every detail about the smaller girl.

Class soon started, and Acxa stayed put, instead of retreating to her usual spot. Allura seated herself next to Acxa, and Lotor sat next to Lance. The two boys had quickly become friends and were currently talking about hot boys they had encountered, seeing as Lance was bisexual, and Lotor was gay. 

Allura looked at Acxa and Veronica, apparently noticing the same thing her brother did earlier.

“Do you have a crush on her?” Allura whispered quietly, so Veronica wouldn’t hear.

Acxa tilted her head slightly down. She thought about it for a moment. She figured she would never have a chance with Veronica anyways, so why did she like her?

“Yes,” She answered truthfully, “But, She’d never like me back anyways, so I don’t know why I even bother.”

Allura had a disapproving look on her face.

“You don’t know that,” She said bluntly. “You’re a great person. If she doesn’t like you back, then she doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

“Thanks, Allura,” Acxa giggled a little bit. She then looked down to her paper and continued working and revising. 

Acxa went through the rest of her day smoothly, with only a few actual thoughts about school. Allura’s words rang through her head. Maybe she did have a chance with Veronica after all.

Acxa had just gotten home from work when an idea popped into her head. Maybe she could speed things up a little bit. She grabbed the little slip of paper that Veronica had given to her when they first met.

‘Hey, this is Acxa,” She sent.

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed with a reply.

‘Hey Acxa! Are you alright?’

‘Ya, I’m good. Hbu?’

‘I’m doing pretty good.’

A few seconds later, another text came in. Axca’s glorious plan of asking Veronica out had just been ruined.

‘Would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow? At noon?’ Veronica had sent.

Acxa read that text over multiple times. Did Veronica really just beat her to it? Acxa had stared at the text for several minutes before she realised that she needed to respond.

‘Ya, let’s do it. Tomorrow at noon. Cya then.’

‘Ok :3 see you then!’

Acxa sat there for a few more moments, just staring off into space.

Seriously. Why did that girl have to be so dang cute?


	4. Chapter 3 - Great Dates and Frightful Nights

True to her word, Acxa walked into the cafe at noon and found Veronica sitting at the table. She was holding her drink to her lips, staring out the window. She seemed to be deep in thought. Acxa was glad she had made the wise decision of grabbing her camera, and snapped a photo. She walked up to the table and sat down. Veronica finally seemed to notice her presence and looked at her, a small, fond smile upturned her lips. She slid another drink over to Acxa.

“I order this drink quite a bit. It’s really good. I hope it’s alright,” Veronica said, biting her lip with a worried gaze.

Acxa took a sip of the drink and sighed. It was delightful. The taste was sweet and creamy. Acxa usually stuck to her regular black, but this was a nice change. She drank slowly to savor the taste.

“It’s wonderful,” Acxa told her. Veronica seemed to relax a bit.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. The two girls started asking questions back and forth, getting to know each other better. Acxa learned that Veronica’s favorite color is purple, she is 20 years old, her favorite season in spring, she has 4 siblings, and a niece, and a nephew. Veronica learned that Acxa’s favorite color is blue, she is 19, her favorite season is fall, she is an only child, and she is an orphan.

Then, the two talked about life. Acxa talked about what she was doing for work. She was currently supposed to take pictures of the coffee shop to promote it, just like she had with the office. Veronica found that pretty neat, and offered to show her around the back if they needed. Veronica talked about what she was doing in school. She had been taking a choir class, and Lance was taking guitar. They were composing a song together that they would perform at the Battle of the Arts competition.

“Hey, Acxa,” Veronica started. “You should write a story, and then present it at the show. It would be pretty cool, and the winner gets a $100 cash prize.”

Acxa thought it over for a moment. Getting a little more cash would be pretty nice, and it would be fun to share her work. She quickly agreed, and they continued their conversation.

“Which one of your siblings is the one who used to get panic attacks?” Acxa questioned.

“Lance,” Veronica replied. “He was very close with one of our grandparents, and he watched them die one day. He would get panic attacks a lot because of it. He thought that he had caused their death, and was worried it would happen again.”

“Oh,” Acxa looked down. “Did he find a way to stop them?”

“Kind of. When he gets really stressed, he sometimes has one. It’s pretty rare for it to happen though. He finally came to terms with the fact that they were pretty old, close to death anyways, and that it wasn’t his fault.”

“Oh,” Acxa said once again. She thought about that for a bit. Veronica was staring at her with a worried look.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked.

“Hm?” Acxa looked up. “Oh, ya, I’m alright.”

She finished her drink. Veronica noticed that she was done, and quickly finished hers too.

“You wanna go on a walk around the park?” Veronica asked.

Acxa nodded, and zipped up her jacket. November had just begun, and it was getting chilly. They both tossed their cups, and walked to the door.

“After you madam,” Veronica said in a fake British accent, holding the door open.

Acxa rolled her eyes with a grin. She walked through, and curtsied to Veronica.

They walked a little bit down the street, and to the park. They walked through the little trail that was paved. Occasionally, their shoulders or hands would brush, and the two girls would blush madly. Both girls were extremely oblivious to how much they like each other.

They walked in comfortable silence, until the very end. Veronica turned to Acxa with a sheepish grin on her face. 

“This was really fun,” She said. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Yes, we definitely should,” Acxa grinned widely. This was the most fun she’d had in a very long time.

Although Allura said that Acxa had a chance with Veronica, this wasn’t a date. It was just a casual hang out. Acxa knew that’s the farthest it would get, and she was okay with that. Acxa and Veronica hugged, and said their goodbyes.

Each girl left with something to think about. Acxa, trying to figure out how to get rid of her crush; Veronica, trying to figure out how to admit her feelings for the smaller girl. Acxa made it home fairly quickly, and flopped down on her bed. She turned on some music, and tapped her finger to the beat. She started to sing along. It wasn’t amazing, but it was fun.

Acxa soon got up, and continued to finish her project. She had finished with the drawing part, and moved onto filling it in with many colors. After a few hours of working, it was time for Acxa to go to bed. She slipped into a pair of pajamas, and climbed into her bed. She quickly fell asleep to the sound of her music.

When Acxa awoke, it was still dark outside. She could hear the pattering of rain from above. It seemed peaceful. Acxa loved the rain. Then the wind started to pick up. It whistled through her window, and blew the trees. Acxa hated the wind. Acxa also hated herself. She hated how every little thing reminded her of that night. She hated that she still had frequent panic attacks, even after 14 years. Acxa was spiraling further and further. She had to calm down before she did something bad, but she couldn’t seem to move. This only increased her panic.

She knew calming music could help, but playing through her speakers was emo rock; That definitely wasn’t helping. Right now, all Acxa wanted to do was talk to someone. She wanted someone to ease her worries and comfort her. 

She texted Allura and Lotor, hoping one of them would respond. After a few minutes, neither of them had replied. She texted a few more friends she had made. A few girls named Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti. Once again, none of them replied. Acxa only had one other person she could talk to. Instead of texting, she hit call. This time someone answered.

“Hey, Acxa? Are you alright?” Veronica’s confused voice questioned.

“Ya,” Acxa replied, willing her voice not to be steady. Veronica heard the little shake that came with the answer, though.

“Acxa, what’s wrong?” Veronica was getting very worried for her friend.

Acxa responded with a slight hiccup that came with the tears streaming down her face.

“Acxa, I’m coming over. What's your address?” Veronica said.

Acxa knew she wouldn’t be able to fight with the other girl on the phone, so she opened their texts and sent Veronica the address. Acxa could hear Veronica getting in a car, but neither girl hung up. Acxa heard her front door open, and the call ended. Veronica found her room pretty quickly, and ran over to Acxa. The smaller girl was engulfed in a strong hug.

Veronica said nothing as she tried to comfort Acxa. Acxa calmed down with the reassurance that someone was there. Both girls sat on the bed, the younger curling into the older.

“Acxa, it isn’t healthy for you to be alone like this,” Veronica said, her eyebrows creasing together. “You could come live with me and my brother.”

Acxa looked up at Veronica incredulously. Acxa knew that was actually a really smart idea, but she didn’t want to intrude.

“We have a house, and we have an extra room. Me and Lance would be able to help you with your panic attacks. He could even help you finally get rid of them. Please Acxa,” Veronica pleaded.

Acxa bit her lip and hesitantly nodded. Veronica looked quite relieved with her answer. She picked up Acxa and they walked out to Veronica’s car. 

“We’ll get your things tomorrow,” She said while placing Acxa in the passenger seat. 

Acxa nodded once again, and relaxed into the seat. She buckled her seatbelt, and Veronica did the same. Acxa fell asleep once more to the steady movement of the car.


	5. Chapter 4 - Friendzoned

Acxa awoke in warmth. She opened her eyes, and looked around the room that was bathed in purple light. The curtains were a lavender colour, and the window was open. A slight breeze fluttered through the room, and Acxa shivered a bit. The walls were a warm grey, and paintings and pictures were pinned upon them. Acxa figured this must be Veronica’s room. 

She flung her legs over the side of the bed, and took a deep breath. Her throat was dry and sore, from all the crying that happened the previous night. She stood up and walked over to the door that had been painted white. She opened it and stepped out into the hallway. There were three other doors, but Acxa walked straight past them. She walked into what looked like a living room, and spotted Lance sitting at a desk. He was sketching something out, most likely his project. She rapped her knuckles on the wall, and he finally noticed her.

“Hey, Acxa. ‘Sup?” He said cheerfully.

She shrugged and walked over to him. She looked down at his paper, and saw some music written out. He looked at where she was looking, and explained.

“This is what Veronica and I are going to perform at The Battle of the Arts. Are you entering?”

“Yes,” She said quietly.

He looked up at her concerned.

“Are you alright?” He questioned.

She shrugged once again.

“You and Veronica are so kind to me, I don’t deserve it,” Acxa rubbed her arm sheepishly.

“What do you mean,” Lance asked. “Of course you deserve it!”

“I haven’t done anything nearly as kind as what you and Veronica have,” She replied quietly. “Thank you so much.”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you,” Lance said genuinely. “I’m pretty sure you’re Vee’s best friend. She’s been a lot happier since she met you.”

Acxa smiled a bit at the nickname, but then looked down to hide the blush forming on her face. She was also a little sad though. Acxa had just come to terms with her crush, and she was already being friend-zoned.

“Oh,” Lance started, “And I know that you like my sister. It’s kinda obvious.”

Acxa had a shocked look on her extremely red face.

“Is it really that noticeable?!” She exclaimed.

“Yes,” Lance said. Acxa paled. “To everyone but Veronica. She’s so dense.”

“Thank god,” She sighed.

“But,” Lance started, “You should shoot your shot. You might just get lucky.”

Lance had a playful smirk on his face that said more than his words did. Obviously he knew more than he was letting on. Acxa would just have to figure it out by herself.

“Maybe I will. Thanks Lance.”

“Anything for the pretty lady,” Acxa flushed. “Vee’s in the kitchen.”

Acxa looked at him confused.

“Next room over,” He pointed to the doorway.

She nodded in thanks, and walked into the kitchen. She almost immediately walked back out. Her face was on fire now. Veronica was in small denim shorts, and had a light pink crop-top that swayed as she moved. Veronica was playing music while swaying her hips to the beat, and god, it was hot. She was playing what Acxa recognised as ‘Despacito’, and somehow was able to sing along with the rapid spanish.

Lance noticed Acxa walk back out, and smirked.

“Is she dancing?” Lance asked. Acxa nodded.

Lance stood up and walked through the door, into the kitchen. Acxa followed him, embarrassed. He walked to the speaker and paused it, causing Veronica to turn around and look at him.

“Your girlfriend is awake,” He said unamused.

Both girls’ eyes widened considerably at that statement. Lance cackled evilly and walked out, leaving the two girls alone together. 

“Are you hungry?” Veronica asked sheepishly.

‘Only for you,’ Acxa thought.

What?! NO! Not now gay thoughts!

Acxa nodded, her face still considerably red. Veronica served up some eggs and bacon, and handed the plate to Acxa.

“Thanks, Vee,” Acxa smirked. Veronica’s face turned a deeper red.

“Heh. So did you sleep well last night?” Veronica asked awkwardly.

“Yes, Thank you for everything. You and Lance are really too kind to me,” Acxa smiled gratefully.

“It’s really no problem,” Veronica assured. “Lance already likes you, and I love you...as friends of course.” Veronica looked down and chuckled nervously.

Acxa could feel her heart shatter, and drop. She already knew this was coming, but it still hurt.

“Ya, of course. Wanna show me around?” Acxa offered.

Veronica nodded, looking relieved from the subject change. She followed Acxa out of the kitchen. She had a sort of sad look on her face, and Lance noticed.

“Hey, where y’all going?” He asked.

“I’m just showing Acxa around,” Veronica replied.

“I can do that, Vee. Could you go get some groceries though?”

Veronica nodded and walked away. As soon as the door closed, Lance turned to her.

“Hey, what’s up? You look sad,” He asked gently.

“Just friend-zoned,” Acxa replied.

He looked at her confused. Lance made a mental note to talk to Veronica later.

“Well then, she doesn’t know what she’s missing. C’mon, I’ll show you around now.”

Lance showed Acxa to her new room. It was plain, and he said she was allowed to decorate it however she wanted.

Lance then brought her up to the attic. It was very spacious, and they used it as a studio, for both art and music. He left her to do whatever she wanted, so she stayed in the attic. She took out her sketchbook and drew what came to her mind.

Acxa had filled in a few pages, when she heard the hatch to the attic open. Veronica peeped her head in.

"We should go get your stuff, c'mon."

Veronica climbed down the ladder, while Acxa just jumped through the opening. Veronica snorted, and walked towards the front door. Acxa followed her.

They climbed in the car and looked at each other. Both girls flushed and turned away. They drove in silence the whole way. They could barely look at each other without blushing, so this should be an interesting trip.


	6. Chapter 5 - Oblivious Beans

Acxa and Veronica walked into the younger girl’s former apartment. Veronica had brought a few boxes with her in advance, so they grabbed them and got to work. They were on opposite sides of the house, and later on they would meet in the middle.

When they were done Acxa had sold most of her old furniture, and they were extremely tired.

“Wanna go get a drink?” Veronica asked as they walked outside.

“Sure,” Acxa replied wearily.

The two girls hopped into Veronica’s car, and drove to their usual cafe. They walked inside, and were greeted by the sweet aroma of sugar, cream, and flowers. There was a vase of roses set on each table, and there were very few people in there. Veronica gasped, and blushed.

”I forgot that everyone once in a while, the cafe does a couples day. Sorry,” She chuckled nervously.

They walked up to the front counter. Veronica was still blushing a bit, but Acxa was feeling a bit blue.

‘Of course she would apologise,’ Acxa thought. ‘She would never like me back.’

All the while, Veronica was thinking the same thing. They ordered, and went back to their table, waiting for their drinks. They soon had their drinks. Acxa took a swig, getting cream all over her top lip. Veronica giggled, grabbing a napkin and wiped Acxa’s lip. Acxa looked down at the table at an attempt to stop her gay thoughts from running rampant. Veronica giggled at Acxa’s blush. Veronica’s laugh was still just as beautiful as she remembered. Acxa would die for this girl. (shhhh foreshadowing XD XP)

Acxa looked back up at Veronica and saw a fond look on the other girl’s face. Veronica asked Acxa what she had in mind for decorating her room. Acxa told her all of the ideas she had, all the while missing the apparent blush on Veronica’s face. Veronica finished her drink first, still listening to Acxa rant about what colours would look good. Veronica giggled a bit and Acxa stopped talking, looking at her confused.

“What?” She asked.

“I wasn’t joking when I called you cute that one time,” Veronica answered with a slight smirk.

Acxa’s eyes widened. She thought for a minute about what to say.

“Heh, thanks,” She stuttered out.

Veronica rolled her eyes a bit, and laughed at the younger girl. Acxa seemed to notice that Veronica loved teasing her. Well guess what. Two can play at that game.

“So, Vee. How’s your life been? Particularly your love life?” Acxa wanted to tease Veronica, but she was also genuinely curious.

Veronica’s eyes opened wide, and she spluttered for words. She looked Acxa in the eyes and blushed hard.

“Meet any cute guys recently?” Acxa started, “Or girls?”

Acxa didn’t know where this confidence was coming from, but she was sure it wouldn’t last for long.

“Yes,” Veronica muttered under her breath, staring straight at Acxa.

Acxa definitely was not expecting that answer.

“Oh really?” She smirked. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Veronica blushed harder, and then Acxa realised what it meant.

“Oh. Who’s the lucky girl?” Acxa corrected.

Veronica didn’t respond, so Acxa continued.

“You should talk to them, You probably have a pretty good chance,” It hurt Acxa to say these things, but she knew she should just get over her crush. 

Veronica whispered something unintelligible under her breath, and Acxa laughed.

“I’ll stop now,” She smirked. “But seriously, how are you?”

Veronica looked up, her blush less prominent now.

“I’m alright,” She replied. “How have you been doing?”

“I’ve been doing pretty good,” For the first time in a long time, Acxa meant it.

Acxa finished her drink quickly, and stood up. She held out her hand to Veronica.

“Let’s get going, shall we?”

Veronica grabbed her hand, and hoisted herself up. Neither girl made a move to unclasp their hands. They threw away their empty cups, and walked out onto the sidewalk. They walked around hand in hand, and looked at the various shops. AAfter an hour, they decided that it was best to head home. They walked back to Veronica’s car, and drove off.

When they arrived home, Lance was sitting on the couch waiting for them. A playful smirk was directed at the two of them.

“Where have you two been all day long,” He questioned with an innocent tone of voice.

“Out in town,” Veronica replied, defensive.

Lance held up his hands in surrender. He shot them a peace sign with his fingers, and retreated into the kitchen. The two girls flopped onto the couch next to each other. They were both quite exhausted from their adventure. Acxa laid down, putting her feet on the arm rest, and her head on Veronica’s lap. She felt the other girl tense up, then relax completely. Veronica’s fingers wove their way through her hair, and Acxa felt herself drifting off. Veronica grabbed a pillow that had previously been tossed aside. She repositioned herself, so she was spooning Acxa.

Veronica’s hand stopped moving through Acxa hair, and her body weight pulled Acxa closer. Acxa figured she was asleep and almost passed out too. First though, she heard a faint camera click.

“This is gonna make great blackmail. They’re so gay for each other,” Lance chuckled.

Acxa let the comfort of sleep pull her into its grasp.

“Wake up homos!” Lance shouted a few hours later. “Dinner is ready.”

Acxa tried sitting up, only to find herself trapped in someone’s hold. A strong tan arm was wrapped firmly around her waist. She slowly pulled it off of her, and stood up. She looked back at the couch to see Veronica sleeping peacefully. She smiled fondly at the older girl, and walked into the kitchen. Lance had a pot and spoon equipped in his hand.

“She still asleep?” He questioned.

Acxa nodded slightly. He walked into the living room, where Veronica still lay. She heard the spoon bang against the pot multiple times, and a loud shriek. Acxa snickered quietly to herself.

“You butthead!” Veronica shouted. The spoon was now set firmly in her grip.

“Ah!” Lance squealed, “Have mercy!”

If looks could kill, then Lance would be 6 feet under. Veronica punched him in the arm, and walked past him. She placed herself beside Acxa.

“Ow,” Lance whined.

“Oh, shut it,” Veronica said, annoyed.

Lance walked over to the large pot that sat on the stove. He took off the lid, and the room was immediately filled with a heavenly aroma of cheese.

“If you couldn’t tell, I made mac ‘n cheese,” Lance stated. “Help yourselves.”

The two girls walked over, and grabbed a couple bowls. Once they had served themselves, they sat back down beside each other. After going back for seconds, they finished eating. Lance had left the room a few minutes ago, but had just returned. He held up a full deck of cards.

“Anyone up for a game?”


	7. Chapter 6 ~ Siblings

Lance opened the pack of cards and shuffled them.

”We are playing B.S.,” Lance said in a sing-song voice.

”Not this game,” Veronica groaned.

Lance chuckled, and ignored her. He dealt out the cards, and sat criss-cross on the floor. The girls joined him. They started playing. After a lot of yelling, only a few cards were left in their hands.

”Two threes,” Veronica stated as she set two cards down.

”B.S.!” Lance called.

Veronica growled and picked up the mountain of cards. She set all of her cards face down, and turned to Lance.

”I am literally going to murder you!” 

He ducked behind Acxa. In his attempt to hide, his hands brushed Acxa’s sides. Acxa barked out a short laugh before covering her mouth. Lance looked at her suspiciously. He swiped at her side again. She stifled her giggles. Lance gave her his signature evil smirk.

”Dear sister, it appears that Acxa is ticklish,” He turned to his sister.

”Ohoho,” Veronica laughed. ”Is that so?”

Veronica got closer, moving to Acxa’s other side.

“Weren’t you about to kill Lance? Do that instead,” Acxa pleaded.

“Hm, I dunno,” Veronica mused, “Tickling you seems pretty fun.” 

Acxa held Veronica in a death glare.

“I swear to god, Veronica. I will literally murder you,” Acxa warned.

Veronica continued to reach her hand out towards Acxa.

“I know, but it’ll be worth it to hear you laugh,” Veronica started, “Your laugh is so pretty.

Acxa blushed and let her guard down a bit at the sweet statement. Veronica and Lance used this to their advantage. They pounced on the poor girl, tickling her ribs, sides, and stomach. Acxa belted out laughs, uncontrollably.

“UNCLE! Uncle!” Acxa panted. She had laughed so much, tears formed in her eyes.

The siblings stopped their torture, and laughed. Veronica was holding herself up, leaning over Acxa. Acxa was blushing madly at their position. Lance gave Veronica a sly look, and she noticed her placement above Acxa. Her face also turned a deep crimson. She pushed herself away from the small girl, and giggled a bit. Acxa sat up and listened to Veronica’s laugh. It sounded like heaven. 

“You’re really ticklish,” Veronica pointed out.

“No, Really?” Acxa asked, unamused.

Since Veronica still thought that teasing Acxa was fun, Acxa was gonna do a little teasing of her own.

“The floor is really uncomfortable, don’t you think?” Acxa said, while placing herself in Veronica’s lap. “Ah, this is much better. Thanks.”

Lance stifled a giggle at Veronica’s red face. Veronica tensed for a moment, then relaxed under Acxa.

“Anything for you, Princess,” Veronica quipped.

“Alright gays,” Lance started, “Let’s get to bed before the sexual tension gets any thicker.”

Acxa stood up from the older girl's lap, and turned around. She held out her hand, and pulled Veronica up. Veronica smirked, and continued holding Acxa’s hand.

“Alright, c’mon Vee,” Lance pulled the two girls' hands apart, and dragged Veronica away.

Acxa dusted herself off, and walked to her room. She laid down on her bed, thinking. Her and Veronica were always so couple like; It was confusing to her. She wasn’t sure what exactly Veronica wanted. She had never thought that Veronica would like her back, but now she wasn’t so sure.

Her musings were cut short by a deafening screech sounding down the hall. 

“I’M SORRY!” Acxa heard Lance’s distinct voice shout.

Acxa giggled, but winced when she heard numerous thumps. It sounded like Lance had fallen down the stairs. She walked out into the hall, and turned towards the noise. Lance and Veronica were both on the ground. Veronica turned to Lance, and he did the same to her. They suddenly both started laughing. They hugged each other, and continued their giggles, a while in each others’ arms. Acxa, not wanting to intrude on their moment, snuck back into her room and closed her door silently. She sat back on her bed and hugged herself, wishing that she wasn’t as alone. She laid back on her bed, and closed her eyes. She heard muffled chatter from out in the hall, and then the sound of her door opening.

”Acxa, are you awake?” Veronica's hush voice travelled through the room.

Acxa didn't move, nor respond. Veronica sighed, and began closing the door.

”Good night, Acxa.” She whispered.

The door closed again, and the room was enveloped in darkness. Acxa yawned, and fell asleep in the peaceful quiet bedroom.

The next morning when Acxa awoke, the sun was shining brightly through the purple curtains hanging from the window. Her phone was buzzing, and she picked it up to see who was trying to contact her. Her phone showed that she had two missed calls from Allura, and 5 messages from Lotor. This time when her phone started ringing, it was Lotor. Her answered quickly, and sat up in her bed.

“Hello?” She asked groggily.

“Where are you?” she heard Allura shout. Lotor must have put her on speaker-phone.

“What do you mean?” She questioned. “I just woke up.”

“We’re at your house, but no one is answering!” Allura yelled worriedly.

Acxa’s eyes widened in realisation. She never told anyone that she had moved.

“I’m at Veronica and Lance’s house,” She mumbled quietly. “I moved in with them.”

It was silent for a few moments, but then Allura started shouting out questions as Lotor chuckled in the background. Allura was talking so much that Acxa was getting a headache.

“Allura! Hush!” Acxa commanded. She could still hear Lotor in the background attempting to stifle his laughs in the background.

“Can we come over?’ Allura questioned quietly.

“I don’t know. It’s not my house, Allura,” Acxa responded.

“Could you possibly ask?” Lotor wondered. He sounded tired.

“You just want to see Lance,” Allura scoffed.

“Yes, I do,” Lotor confirmed. “Mostly because he’s way less exhausting than you.”

Acxa could practically hear Allura’s eye roll.

“Text us when you get an answer,” Lotor said, and then hung up.

Lance then walked in, a smirk on his lips.

“Allura sounds tiring,” He chuckled. “Oh ya, I was eavesdropping on you by the way.”

“Allura is...interesting,” Acxa mused.

Lance nodded, amused. “They can come over, by the way.”

Acxa nodded her head in thanks, and texted Allura. She hoped that blue eyed siblings would be blessed with patience while her friends visited.


	8. Chapter 7 ~ Makeup

15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Acxa opened it, and Allura, Lotor, and another mysterious person walked in with bags hanging from their arms. The unnamed person had black hair grown out to his shoulders. His face was set in a scowl, and his indigo eyes were in a dark glare at Allura. He dropped his bags by Allura’s feet, and folded his pale arms across his chest.

“Keith,” She said in a sing-song voice. The boy, Keith, turned toward her. “Turn that frown upside-down.”

Keith growled and turned towards Acxa. His expression softened a bit, and he held out his hand to her. Acxa grabbed it, and gave it a friendly shake.

“I’m Keith,” He introduced.

“I’m Acxa,” The girl replied.

Veronica and Lance appeared, and travelled over to them. Veronica looked at all of them and then held her hand out to Keith. He shook it, and then Lance followed his sister’s action. Lance and Keith made eye contact, and stared for a moment. They shook hands and then turned away, both boys red in the face. All of them migrated into the living room, but Lance and Acxa stayed back a bit.

“You didn’t tell me one of your friends was hot!” He whisper-shouted at Acxa.

“I’ve never met him before! I’ve never seen him before today,” Acxa replied.

The two walked into the living room, and Veronica and Keith looked at them. Allura and Lotor were busy looking through the bags.

“Making out back there?” Keith joked.

Allura barked out a laugh.

“Acxa is very gay, so that’s a no,” She answered.

Acxa’s face turned red, and Veronica looked up. Veronica looked surprised and hopeful, but Acxa didn’t notice; She was too busy glaring at Allura.

“‘Llura! You can’t just out me like that. Plus, you’re gay too, so you can’t say anything.” She stated.

“Literally everyone in this room is some variation of gay, Acxa,” Allura stated bluntly.

“You don’t know that. What about Keith?” Acxa asked.

“I’m gay,” He muttered shyly.

“Wow,” Acxa blinked, “You were actually right for once, Allura.”

Acxa ignored Allura’s offended squawk, instead focusing on Lance and Keith. The two boys had quickly started a conversation, and were talking animatedly to each other. Lotor gave Lance a thumbs up from behind Keith’s back, and the tan boy blushed. Acxa walked over to Allura and Veronica, who were both looking in the bags, and peeked in one herself.

“Allura…” She said in a warning tone.

“Yes?” The white-haired girl inquired.

“I am not using these,” She declared.

Allura only gave a small hum in reply, and looked down once more.

30 minutes later, the girls and Lance were sitting on the floor with their nails and makeup done. Lotor and Keith were on the couch watching the whole process, laughing at Acxa’s hateful gaze. In Acxa’s opinion, a little mascara and eyeliner were fine, but not the whole shebang! The girl was decked out in a sparkly galaxy purple eyeshadow, and black mascara. Her winged eyeliner was on pointe, and her blush and lipstick were rose gold. As much as Acxa hated to admit it, she actually looked really good. As soon as Allura finished, Acxa let out a series of sneezes. All of them ‘awed’ at her, and she looked down embarrassed.

“Allura,” She dragged out the name.

“Yes, dear friend?” Allura asked.

“I hate you,” Acxa answered, an overly sweet smile on her face.

“Aw, I love you too,” Allura replied in turn.

Acxa tore her gaze away from the older girl, and looked at Veronica. Her makeup was in the same style as Acxa’s, but in gold. It looked wonderful. It brought out flecks of color in her eyes that Acxa hadn’t noticed before. Her lips shined, and Acxa wanted nothing more than to kiss them. Ignoring that thought, Acxa looked over to Lance. His makeup was blue, making his eyes pop. When she looked at Keith, his expression mirrored Acxa’s. Every once in a while Keith’s gaze would trail down to Lance’s lips. Acxa looked away from the two crushing idiots, and returned her gaze to Allura.

“Can I take it off now?” She asked impatiently.

“Of course not!” Allura shrieked. She looked offended at the question. “We are going shopping with the makeup on.”

“Why?” Acxa asked, confused.

“So we can get you some more colorful clothes,” Allura answered.

Acxa instinctively looked down at her outfit. To her despair, Allura was right. Her outfit was grey, ripped skinny jeans, a black V-neck shirt, and black ankle socks.

“I really hate shopping,” Acxa argued.

“I know,” Allura stated simply and stood up. “Who’s coming?”

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in two cars, driving down the road. Veronica, Acxa and Allura in one; Lance, Lotor, and Keith in the other. Acxa was sitting in the back, with Allura beside her. Allura said she ‘didn’t want Acxa to be lonely’, but the smaller girl knew that wasn’t the case.

“Why did you really sit in the back with me, Allura?” She whispered suspiciously.

“Can’t I just want to enjoy some time with you?” She replied sweetly.

“Not when your name is Allura, and you are a professional meddler,” Acxa fired back.

“Ask her out!” Allura whisper-shouted.

“No!” Acxa exclaimed. She began whispering again, “Plus she told me she already has eyes for someone.”

Allura turned her face away. The girl took a deep breath and muttered something, then turned back to Acxa.

“You do know you’re an oblivious idiot, right?” She asked unamused.

“I’m not oblivious!” Acxa proclaimed.

“Yes you are! Veronica clearly has a crush on you!” Allura admitted.

Acxa looked at her, eyes wide for a few seconds. Her face turned downcast and melancholy.

Even if she does like me, it wouldn’t matter” She muttered. “They always leave.”

Suddenly, the car stopped moving.

“We’re here!” Veronica stated.

Acxa climbed out of the car before Allura could say anything else. She turned to the boys that were climbing out of their car.

“Alright, let’s go find me some weirdo colorful clothes, and whatever else we happen to stumble upon.” She stated.

She walked side-by-side with Veronica, ignoring Allura’s pitiful gaze. Veronica held out her arm to Acxa.

“Shall we enter m’lady?” She asked in her mock british accent.

“We shall,” Acxa replied, looping her arm around Veronica’s.


	9. Chapter 8 ~ Shopping

“What is this pink frilly trash?” Acxa asked, slightly disgusted.

“Dresses are not trash!” Allura exclaimed. “They’re beautiful and comfortable!”

Acxa held up a long, stiff, gown.

“How is this comfortable?” She asked incredulously.

“Well...nevermind that,” Allura picked up a short purple and white dress. “Try this on.”

“Wait a minute, Acxa. I’m coming with!” Lance called.

In his arms he held a few dress shirts and pants.

“Ok,” Acxa shrugged.

The two walked to the dressing rooms, and went into separate stalls.

Acxa took off her shirt, and stepped into the dress. She pulled the sleeves onto her shoulders, and zipped up the back. She looked into the mirror and gasped. The bodice was white, with textured swirls curling around her chest in vine-like tendrils. The skirt was lavender in color, and went down to her knees. As she twisted her body, the skirt swayed around her, tickling her legs. It hugged her slim waist, and complimented her figure beautifully.

She stepped out of the dressing room, and looked at Lance. He had brushed his hair to the side with his fingers. His shirt was a purple shirt that matched Acxas dress, and his pants were black. When he saw her, he whistled.

“Dayum girl,” Lance remarked. “You be lookin’ fine!”

Acxa blushed and looked down at the ground, playing with her skirt. She rubbed her bare arms awkwardly. Lance walked over to her, and held her hands.

“Mi hermana, you look beautiful. I can promise you that.” He smiled sweetly at her. “Vee would agree with me too.”

“Moments ruined now,” Acxa shook her head. “And, if I’m your sister, isn’t that kinda incest?”

Lance chucked and shook his head. He held out his hand and Acxa took it.

“Let’s go show the others,” He said.

The two walked over to where their friends were. There were two unknown people talking with the other four now. One looked strong, bulky, and quite tall. His hair was held back by an orange headband. He was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a green vest over it, and his pants were brown. He had a friendly smile on his face as he talked and laughed. 

The person next to him though, was quite the opposite.They were wearing a long-sleeved green and white shirt, with orange linings. their shorts were grey, and their hair was short and boyish. Their brown eyes were large behind the glasses set on their nose. They were scrolling through their phone, seeming to ignore the world around them.

Lance suddenly called out to the others, and Acxa’s pale face was noticeably red.

“See, I make good decisions, Acxa!” Allura argued.

Everyone began cooing and complimenting her, but Veronica was noticeably quiet. After everyone had quieted down, Veronica walked over to Acxa.

“You look really good,” The tall girl mumbled shyly, under her breath.

Acxa said a quiet thanks. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lance had a prominent smirk on his face. As she stood alone, she would sneak glances at Veronica.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce you to these two,” Allura exclaimed.

“I’m Hunk,” The tall one said, offering a friendly smile.

“I’m Pidge,” The small one said, looking up from their phone.

“Nice to meet you two,” Acxa said politely, “As you probably know, I’m Acxa.”

“Nice to meet you, Acxa,” Hunk and Pidge said in unison.

“Sweet dress,” Pidge said as they walked over.

“Thanks,” She mumbled.

“You get embarrassed really easy, don’t you?” Pidge pointed out.

Acxa looked down at the ground, her face continuously growing red. Pidge chuckled, taking that as their answer.

“You also keep looking over at Veronica,” Pidge stated.

“Lance also keeps looking over at Keith,” Acxa pointed out.

It was true. Whenever Acxa had looked at Lance, he was either looking at Keith, or fixing his appearance. Although, now he was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m going to change out of this dress,” Acxa announced, and headed towards the dressing rooms.

“I’ll come with you!” Veronica called.

Acxa stopped, and waited for the older girl to catch up. Veronica now had a dress similar to Acxa’s. They walked side by side to the changing rooms, hands brushing ever so often

It appeared that Lance had also decided to change into his regular clothing. He gave the two girls a wink when they passed, and Veronica rolled her eyes. Acxa walked into a stall, and moved her hands to the zipper. She tried to unzip it, only to find that she could not. The zipper was stuck, and her short arms could not fix it. She walked out of the stall to find Veronica in a dress almost identical to Acxa, except the skirt was gold.

“Acxa? I thought you were changing?” Veronica asked.

Acxa didn’t answer for a moment, encased in the older girl’s beauty. She was brought back to reality by Veronica stepping closer to her. 

“Huh? Oh. I couldn’t get the zipper undone,” she blushed, embarrassed.

“Here,” Veronica offered, “I can help you.”

Acxa turned around, and Veronica reached out to help her. As Veronica grabbed the zipper, her hand brushed against Acxa’s neck. Despite Veronica’s fingers radiating warmth, Acxa shivered. Veronica’s hand moved to the side of Acxa’s neck, and her thumb rubbed against the top notch of her spine in circles. Acxa unconsciously leaned in towards Veronica’s hand. As soon as it came though, Veronica’s hand was gone, and unzipping Acxa’s dress for her.

“I’m going to change out of my dress too. Don’t leave without me,” She said, turning away. Her voice seemed to be laced with slight disappointment.

“Alright,” Acxa promised, walking back into the stall.

Soon, both girls were walking back to the others, side by side, dresses in hand. Everyone else had already paid for anything they wanted, so that left the two girls alone.

“Would you, maybe, like to hang out with me sometime?” Veronica asked, sheepishly.

“We live in the same house,” Acxa pointed out. “We’re basically always hanging out.”

“Well, I meant, like, for coffee?” Veronica suggested.

Acxa’s mouth formed a small ‘oh’ in realisation.

“Of course,” She agreed. “I would love to.”

Both girls blushed slightly, and looked down. They stood awkwardly, until Acxa took her chance. She grabbed Veronica’s hand, and led her towards the group. Acxa noticed some of the others giving them teasing looks, but ignored them. They all headed back to the car, and Veronica drove once again. Allura and Acxa still sat in the back together, and the air was slightly tense. No one said a word, until Allura spoke up. 

“I’m sorry for prying earlier,” she said sincerely.

Acxa had already forgiven her, and was quick to voice it. The girls hugged, their bond strengthening. They drove back to Veronica, Lance, and Acxa’s house. Their guests returned home, tired from the day's adventures. Acxa and Veronica hung up their matching dresses, and fell asleep quickly. They all slept soundly that night.


	10. Chapter 9 ~ I Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how college works so bear with me pls ;-;

When Acxa opened her eyes the next morning, she groaned. She sat up, and stretched, forcing herself to wake up. She searched her memory to see if anything important was going on today. She suddenly remembered that school was in session, and she had to go. She stood up, eyeing her new dress before moving to her closet. She settled on a pair of ripped jeans, and a lavender sweatshirt.

Acxa walked downstairs, and saw Lance and Veronica making breakfast. Lance was making eggs while Veronica was by the coffee pot. Acxa watched as Lance finished the eggs, stealing Veronica’s full mug soon after. Acxa entered the kitchen, laughing at Veronica’s indignant squawk at Lance.

She sat down at the table as she normally did, and Lance placed a plate of food in front of her. The siblings sat down too, and started talking to each other. Acxa wasn’t really paying attention until she heard her name.

“When’s your birthday?” Lance asked.

Acxa looked down in thought. She hadn’t celebrated her Birthday for so long she had almost forgotten.

“December 13, why?” She questioned.

“Girl, that’s soon!” Lance screeched.

“Yeah, so?” Acxa asked, confused. Her birthday wasn’t that big of a deal.

“We need to throw you a party!” Lance exclaimed.

“You really don’t need to,” She assured.

Lance playfully glared at Acxa.

“Watch me,” He challenged.

Acxa rolled her eyes and returned to eating. She was thinking about how she would spend her day. She would curl up at her desk with blankets wrapped around her shoulders, pencils in hand. She would-

“Let’s go!” Lance shouted excitedly, pulling on his shoes.

Acxa looked at him unamused.

“Eh, no,” She stated, and turned back around.

Suddenly the small girl was being picked up by her underarms, feet dragging on the floor as she was pulled along. Acxa looked up at Lance. Her eyes widened when she realised that in place of him was Veronica. Veronica stared down at Acxa and gave her a smile. Although Acxa wanted to be mad, it was hard when the other girl looked at her like that.

Acxa let out a small grunt as she was dropped on the floor.

“I think you spend too much time around Lance,” She muttered as she brushed herself off.

Veronica grinned as she watched Acxa lace up her shoes. Her bright blue eyes shined with excitement.

“C’mon. We’re gonna be late,” Lance said, popping up behind Veronica.

Veronica squeaked with his sudden appearance, while the younger two laughed.

The three of them finished getting ready, and walked out the door. They stopped for a moment to make sure they had everything, and then climbed in the car.

The drive to their college was spent in silence. Lance played on his phone with earbuds in, in the backseat. Acxa was sitting in the passenger seat, while Veronica drove. Veronica watched the road, and Acxa watched Veronica. 

The morning sun shone on her bronze skin, and brought out gold flecks in her eyes. Acxa watched as Veronica’s lips moved while she muttered silently to herself. Acxa had recently learned their last name, and had to admit it suited them well. Veronica and Lance a McClain were very beautiful, but Acxa had only eyes for one. When the car stopped, Acxa was lost in her head, eyes still focussed on Veronica.

“We’re here,” Lance sang, pulling Acxa out of her thoughts. Both Veronica and Lance were looking at her. Acxa failed to notice the bright blush painting the older girl’s cheeks. The trio climbed out of the car and made their way into the building. They all sat down next to each other, doodling little animals and objects on their papers throughout the class. Distracting each other, the class passed fairly quick, and they were soon back in the car.

When their lesson was finally over, they climbed back in the car. That only class for the day, and they were going to head home. They were just about to be at the house, when Veronica passed it. They headed down a different street, and Acxa sat confused. They ended up in front of an ice cream parlor, and parked their car.

“You do realise it’s winter, Correct?” Acxa asked.

“Yes,” Veronica answered, “But this is California. It’s not cold enough to matter.”

Acxa read the name of the building with a questioning face. Who the heck was ‘Coran’? They climbed out of the car, and walked inside. In place of a bell, a scream echoed through the shop making them all jump. Acxa shivered at the slight chill of the parlor. Walking up to the counter, a man with orange hair popped up. His hair was longer than most generic guys, and he had a large mustache. He spoke in a cheery voice while he bounced on his toes.

“Welcome to Coran’s I Scream Emporium! Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe’s the name!” The man, Coran, announced. “What might I get for you this fine afternoon?”

“Hello, Coran!” Lance greeted happily, a fond smile taking over his features.

“Lance, m’boy! How has life been treating you since our last meeting?” Coran asked.

The two engaged in an enthusiastic conversation, hands flailing wildly in the air.

Acxa and Veronica sat down at a table and started their own conversation. They talked about life, work - which Acxa had taken leave for the time being -, and school. Lance soon came over with three sundae’s in his hands.

“I’m trusting you Lance,” Acxa warned. “If you got me a bad flavor you will forever regret it.”

Lance had a smug look on his face as Acxa ate a spoonful. Her eyes widened at the flavor. Although she couldn’t tell what Lance got her, she could say it was surely the best thing she had the pleasure of eating in a long time.

They sat there in the parlor for a long time, talking and joking around. Occasionally Coran would join in with a joke or random fact. Acxa finally felt genuine happiness. The McClain siblings had changed Acxa’s life for the better. She could only dream of repaying all of their kindness back one day.

The three drove home in a peaceful silence. When they made it back, they all returned to their rooms, content smiles on their faces. Acxa soon went up to the attic, a drawing idea on her mind. She sat up there for hours, sketching the beautiful day they all had together. When she was done, she slipped the drawing in a sheet-protector. She opened her binder and a small smile appeared on her face seeing the first paper. 

She put the new drawing in and closed the binder, returning it to its rightful place on the shelf. Acxa wished her happiness would last forever.


	11. Chapter 10 ~ Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretend its the 13th lol

Acxa woke up and checked her phone. She had no new messages, but did notice something. Today was the 13th, her birthday, and Lance was apparently throwing a party for her. How wonderful. Acxa was never a party person, and she never really liked people in general. She especially disliked surprise parties.

Lance hadn’t told Acxa any details about what he was planning. All she knew was to stay out of the house until 4 PM, and then they would be ready. Acxa still hadn’t made many friends, so she wondered who would be there.

She climbed out of bed, and walked downstairs. She was still in her pajamas, but didn't care, seeing as the McClain's probably were too.

When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by Lance hopping around the kitchen, once again. He was fully dressed in day clothes, with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Hi, Acxa. Bye, Acxa," Lance called as he waltzed out the door.

Acxa stared at the door in confusion. 

"Okay," She muttered, turning around. She screeched, finding a newly awoken Veronica in front her.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Veronica turned around and walked to the fridge. The McClain siblings were weird. Acxa followed in Veronica's path and also walked to the fridge, standing behind the tall girl. The two pulled out ingredients, and made breakfast. The two girls ate in silence. Veronica finished before Acxa, and watched the other girl finish her food. Acxa noticed Veronica’s obvious staring, and her face flushed red. Finally Acxa finished, and Veronica ushered her off to her bedroom to get dressed. When she came back out, she and Veronica were both fully dressed in day clothes. She couldn’t dwell on how good Veronica looked however, because she was suddenly being dragged out through the door by the taller girl.

Veronica dragged her to the car and Acxa climbed in, buckling her seatbelt. Veronica got in her seat too, and drove off after following Acxa's example and buckling up. (Be smart and buckle your seatbelts kids). Veronica drove to a street Acxa didn’t recognise. The buildings looked old and small. Veronica parked on the side of the road, and Acxa looked to the building beside them. 

The exterior face was vibrant green that seemed to shimmer in the sun, faded lettering at the top. The only word she could clearly make out was ‘shoppe’. The two climbed out of the car, and Veronica grabbed Acxa’s hand. The tall girl walked in, Acxa trailing behind her. Inside the walls were pastel yellow with swirls and patterns printed upon them. The walls were lined with hundreds of containers, each filled to the brim with candies of all sizes, shapes and colours.

"Pick out whatever you want," Veronica said, walking away to pick out her own sweets.

Acxa grabbed one of the bags and filled it with treats of all kinds. Once she got all that she wanted, she and Veronica paid. They walked up and down the small street, looking at all the items in the windows. Before they knew it, the sun was high in the sky, and the time read 12:30 PM. The two girls walked into a small cafe and ordered food to fill their bellies. They soon ate, and when they finished, they sat quietly. After a bit they started making small talk, asking simple questions. Time flew by and soon it was 3:30 PM. They returned to the car, and drove back to the McClain household. When they arrived it was a few minutes past four. Lance had texted Veronica, deeming the house ready to enter.

When they walked in, the only person there was Pidge. Upon hearing the door open, they looked up from their phone.

“Hello,” They said, their voice formal. “I have been appointed your personal guide to the actual party. Follow me, if you please.”

They walked back out to the car and Veronica climbed in the passenger seat, seeing as Pidge was too young to drive. The other two sat in the backseat, and Pigde placed a blindfold over Acxa’s eyes.

After a while of driving, Acxa felt the car stop. Veronica led Acxa inside the building, then took the blindfold off. The lights were dim, but Acxa could see her friends awaiting her. Lance, Hunk, Lotor, Keith, and Allura were standing in a semicircle with their jacket hoods up, shadows framing their faces; It was unnerving. Acxa took a hesitant step forward before being attacked with a warm hug. She looked up to see Hunk's warm smile. Acxa's confusion must have been evident on her face, because Hunk took a step back.

"Sorry," He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "It's been awhile since I've seen you, and you seem like a really nice person."

"And Hunk just loves hugs," Pidge added. 

An attendant walked up to the large group, and they went quiet.

"Welcome to laser tag, my name is Jay," The worker, Jay, said. "The rules are pretty obvious, but, no physical contact, hold your laser with both hands, no climbing, and players must be careful when maneuvering around interior arena walls.”

The group walked into the room where they would be playing. There were purple vests in one pile, and green vests in the other. They split into teams; Allura, Lotor, Axca, and Pidge on the purple team, and Lance, Hunk, Veronica, and Keith on the green team. They put on the vests, the guns attached to the side.

The green team ran in first, finding good spots to hide. A couple minutes later the purple team went in, searching for the lime green vests. Acxa split off from her team and ran around the arena. She had just about made it to the back of the room when a familiar head of chin length brown hair dashed by. Acxa held up her blaster and turned around, greeted by Veronica staring right back. They circle each other, but Veronica stopped when Acxa was in the corner. Acxa kept her blaster help high as Veronica stalked closer. Acxa’s back was touching the wall when Veronica finally stopped a few inches from her. They held each other’s gaze for what seemed liked hours, when it was really only minutes.

Veronica walked even further forward. Acxa could smell the pineapple in Veronica’s breath from her smoothie at the cafe. She could even hear the soft puffs or air the taller girl released. Veronica shook her head and chuckled; Acxa could feel Veronica’s hair brush her own face as she did. Veronica leaned forward and her lips brushed Acxa’s own, before leaning in further. Their lips locked for a moment. Acxa’s heart fluttered for a moment before soaring into happiness. Acxa could feel the softness of Veronica’s lips on her own. Although it was just a short peck, Acxa still felt her knees go weak. Veronica pulled back and Acxa lifted her fingers to her lips, feeling the lingering presence of the older girl’s lips.

The distinct sound of the blaster was heard and Acxa looked down, her vest blinking before dimming completely.

Veronica leaned in close again, her lips skimming Acxa’s skin by her ear.

“You’re out,” She whispered, striding away.


	12. Chapter 11 ~ Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter at you* here, have this ball of angst  
> TW: Self Harm, self depreciating thoughts?? Summary of chapter will be in the end note for all who would be affected by this

Acxa barged into Lance’s bedroom, face flushed red. Lance was reclining on his bed reading a book. He jumped when his door slammed open, glaring slightly at Acxa.

“I hate your sister,” She muttered, flopping onto the boy. 

Lance let out a small  _ oof _ with the extra weight suddenly on him.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Lance asked, confused.

“What did she do this time?” He questioned.

“She kissed me!” Acxa squawked.

  
  


“Yes! But she kissed me, shot me, and then walked away!” Acxa cried.

“Mi dios,” Lance muttered. “You two are hopeless.”

Suddenly another figure walked into Lance’s bedroom.

“Ugh! Lance why does Acxa have to be so cu-” Veronica stopped upon seeing Acxa.

“Oh, Mierda,” She squeaked, running out of the room.

Lance groaned in pain as Acxa elbowed her way off of him. She chased after the talled girl quickly catching up. She grabbed Veronica’s arm to stop her from running again. Veronica covered her red face with her hands.

“Hi,” Acxa giggled, amused. She couldn’t deny that her face was just as flushed as Veronica’s.

  
  


“Hi,” The taller girl mumbled.

“We should talk, Vee,” Acxa said quietly.

“Yeah, I guess,” Veronica almost whispered.

The girls walked into Veronica’s room, and sat down on the bed. There was an obvious space between them, but both girls stayed silent.

“Was it real?” Acxa abruptly asked.

“What?” Veronica asked, confused.

“I know that fanfiction is hardly a reliable source, but this one story called ‘Dirty Laundry’-”

“Isn’t that a story that Pidge imagined about Keith and Lance?” Veronica interrupted.

“I think so,” Acxa giggled. “But, was it real, the kiss? Do you really like me like that?”

“Yes! I’ve liked you like that for a while,” Veronica assured. “In fact, I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Acxa eyes widened. 

“What?” She asked.

“Acxa, I want you to be my girlfriend. I really like you, Acxa.” She confessed.

Acxa was silent for a few minutes.

“I- I have to go,” Acxa said, rushing out of the room. 

Instead of running to her room, she hurried outside. She ran down the street, paying no mind to the passerby. She slowed down to a walk, her mind doing enough running in it’s own. She wandered, ending up and the edge of town, near a small forest. She sat down against a tree, wishing she didn’t feel so  _ bad _ all the time.

_ I’ll never be good enough for anyone to love me _

_ I don’t see why Veronica is lying to me _

_ I have nothing to offer _

_ I will never be loved _

_ Everyone just leaves _

_ I’ll just ruin things like I did before _

_ I’ll never be enough _

_ I’m too weak _

Acxa didn’t know how to deal with all this  _ sadness _ and  _ anger _ , so she screamed. She cried away her sorrows, and screamed away her pain. She sobbed until her throat hurt, and her face was rubbed red. She took the pain that had been inflicted upon her, and projected it into angry scratches down her arms.

This wasn’t about Veronica anymore. No, this was something more. Acxa was finally releasing all the emotions, pain, and secrets from her life, but in all the wrong ways. All the hurt, all the loss, all the loneliness in her life, all the years of mental abuse that she inflicted upon herself, finally came to surface. 

She leaned on that tree for hours, out of sight from prying eyes. The sun rose and dropped in the sky, the stars showing above her. The nightfall was heavy, much like the weight on her shoulders. Her phone showed new messages from all of her friends, but Acxa couldn’t bring herself to open them. She knew that her friends must surely be looking for her, but she didn’t want to be reminded of how weak she was.

_ Couldn’t handle the fact that someone might like you, and you have to ruin it,  _ She thought bitterly.

Acxa stood up from her spot, legs wobbling with fatigue. Acxa’s eyes would barely stay open as she drunkenly stumbled down the road. She refused to go back to the McClain’s house after leaving so abruptly. She continued to take staggering steps, until she finally looked up and found herself in front of Lotor and Allura’s house. She walked up the front steps, knocking when she reached the door. After a minute the door opened, revealing Lotor. Acxa heard Allura frantically speaking behind him, most likely on the phone with someone. Lotor’s eyes were tinged with worry and rimmed red. His eyes widened when he saw the young girl, pulling her into a tight hug. The two made their way inside the apartment, all the while still trapped in each other’s embrace.

“Where were you, Acxa? We were all quite worried,” Lotor muttered.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” She continued to mutter apologies into Lotor’s shoulders.

Tears streaked their way down each of the friend’s faces. Allura walked over to the door to find her brother. Seeing the two there, she immediately joined the warm embrace. Allura left to make a call, but when she returned they all sat on the couch. Answers could be delivered in the morning, but now, they could all rest in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically  
> ~Axe (Acxa) and Vee (Veronica) talk to each other  
> ~Vee fesses to really liking Axe  
> ~Axe aint prepared for that and runs  
> ~After spending hours by herself near a forest she goes to Lotor and Allura's house  
> ~No one knows what happened to Axe


End file.
